The present invention relates generally to a method and to an apparatus for photographic flashing, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for conducting photographic flashing using an auxiliary light source.
"Photographic flashing" is a process which adds blank (no image) light to enlarging paper. Sources of blank light which have been used in the past include the enlarger itself, low wattage light bulbs and small flashlights.
Croy (1) used an enlarger, with no negative in place, to eliminate unwanted detail. Masks were used to protect areas which did not require flashing. A pocket flashlight was used to darken print corners. The beam of light was concentrated with a tapered cardboard sleeve. This prior art device also was used to paint over specific areas for creating shadows and abstract designs. Although Croy warned about problems with light that was too bright, he offered no methods for reducing intensity.
Nibbelink and Anderson (2) used methods similar to those described by Croy for area flashing, i.e., an enlarger with negative removed, and used a penlight for flashing detail. Nibbelink and Anderson suggested the use of translucent tape to reduce light intensity. A further suggestion was to use a 7 1/2 watt appliance bulb operating on A/C current to ensure constant brightness.
Lootens' (3) preferred method for flashing used a 7 1/2 watt bulb suspended about four feet above a flashing table. Its intensity was reduced by partially covering it with adhesive tape. The following methods were suggested for locating areas to be flashed: (1) Reference to a finished print placed next the paper being flashed. (2) Markers placed on the flashing frame to indicate horizontal and vertical axes of areas. (3) Projection of the image through a red filter to locate the area to be flashed, then flash with a small flashlight held close to the paper. Lootens described this method as intriguing but extremely hard to control. He considered an enlarger, with negative removed, to be the best light source for flashing but felt the inconvenience outweighed its advantages. Lootens believed flashing to be one of the most effective tone control methods available in photography. However, he apparently did not appreciate its value in bringing out detail in highlight areas.
The method of Lootens was also used by Horenstein (4). The beam from a small flashlight was focused with a black paper cone and reduced in intensity by layers of tissue.
Ansel Adams (5) used an enlarger for photographic flashing. However, Adams left the negative in the carrier and placed a diffusion disk below the lens to obtain blank (no detail) light. Adams recognized the value of flashing in bringing out detail in highlight areas such as clouds, white water and white painted objects. He also felt that flashing had limitations and for fine prints considered it as a method of last resort.
In recent articles, two of today's outstanding photographers and printers discuss flashing techniques. Bruce Barnbaum (6) mentions the value of flashing to bring out detail in highlight areas then gives an example in which overly bright areas are subdued by flashing to obtain improved tonal balance. Barnbaum uses an enlarger, with negatives removed, as the light source. Also, in a recent photography manual, Barnbaum (7) discusses flashing in more detail. To flash specific areas, Barnbaum places markers on the easel to show vertical and horizontal coordinates of areas then flashes through a hole cut in a large mat board. John Sexton (8) also uses an enlarger as a light source for flashing and employs filters to control contrast.
A review of representative literature and discussions with other photographers in the field today indicates that the enlarger is the preferred light source for flashing. Here are the steps involved a process using an enlarger:
(1) A straight print is made to identify areas which require flashing. PA1 (2) The negative is removed from the enlarger and a series of test strips are made to determine the aperture and exposure time required to obtain the desired amount,of blank light. PA1 (3) The negative is returned to the enlarger and the image positioned as desired. PA1 (4) If areas to be flashed are inside the borders, their images are traced onto mat board and cut out to form flashing masks. PA1 (5) The projected image is again examined and markers are placed on the horizontal and vertical axes of the easel to mark the centers of the areas to be flashed. PA1 (6) Enlarging paper is placed in the easel and exposed for the time and at the aperture determined for step 1, above. PA1 (7) The negative is removed from the enlarger and the lens is stopped down to the required aperture. PA1 (8) The center of the cutout in a flashing mask is placed over the intersection of the horizontal and vertical markers placed on the easel (as seen in the mind's eye). PA1 (9) Blank light is added for the exposure time determined in step 2 above. PA1 (10) The exposed and flashed enlarging paper is processed and the resulting print is examined. If any change in exposure time or flashing time or any other changes are desired, steps (1)-(10) are repeated.
If tone changes desired involve only delicate highlight areas it may be possible to flash the entire sheet of enlarging paper. This would simplify the procedure by eliminating steps 4,5 and 8. However, this may cause a slight loss of overall contrast and a slight dulling of some highlights.
Flashing also has been used in making color prints from color negatives. Just as for black and white prints, flashing can be used to reduce contrast, add tone to a very bright area or to improve tonal balance. Horenstein (9) described a flashing method for doing this and also for compensating for the orange base of color negative film. His procedure is similar to the one described above. An enlarger, with appropriate filters in place, is used as the light source. Horenstein emphasized that flashing times were critical and used a digital timer to control exposures of one second or less. A total of 13 steps are involved in the flashing procedure described by Horenstein.